By Pain Is Lost
by Keiko-keket
Summary: Ryou feels pain, Bakura learns a lesson, and the Ring is broken. Will they find peace? Bakura/Ryou, light yaoi! R&R super lindly, cuz it's my birthday! Oh, and Kitty, my reveiwer, if ya wanna write a fic with me, give me an e-mail!


By Pain Is Lost By Keiko G.O.D

Keiko: Konnichi-wa!!!

Ryou: Hello!

Keiko: Welcome to another installment of… My Creativity!

Bakura: And why exactly are you writing this?

Keiko: I'm in a good mood, it's my b-day, I'm finally 16, and I'm gonna learn to drive this christmas vacation!

Bakura: Ah.

Keiko: Jarrow must not be doing his job! ^_^

Jarrow: **hiding in a corner sobbing** They like her too much! The pressure! **sobs**

Keiko: NE wayz, I don't own Yugioh, so don't sue, cuz I'll sue ya back!

*~**~*~*~*~~*

The pain is a never ceasing thing of my being. For many years, all I have felt is the pain, never joy, happiness, maybe sorrow… definitely sorrow. Sorrow for my other. He hurts me in ways he shall never know. I can only hope that someday, he will realize by beating my, calling me hurtful things, does not toughen me up, but make me become weaker.

There he is again, coming towards me, with that crazed gleam in his beautiful eyes. How, do you say, how can I call his eyes beautiful? Love. I love him, no matter what the pain, the torture, no matter how many times he proves that he hates me, wishes he didn't get such a weak aibou. I'm sorry, sorry for the way I am. I may be weak, but you are my strength, can't you realize that?

These thoughts bring tears stinging to my eyes. You sneer, eyes glazing, at the thought of my weakness, then harden. Now, they look like they were frozen, in blocks of stony ice, unable to free themselves, from their prison. Like me. I will never be free. 

Sharp pain lanced through my shoulder, but, I could barely feel it, I was numb, must be the blood loss. But, I did flinch slightly, which brought his foot down on my unprotected stomach. I couldn't breathe, I was coughing up something metallic, I could tell it was my own blood, but I was surprised I had much left of it.

I sniffled piteously. I received a smack across the jaw. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a door slam against a wall. I tried to concentrate on that. I tried to concentrate on anything, _anyone_ but my yami. I would cry if I did, and that would hurt more. " Pitiful mortal, can't you take a hit!" He speaks. I long to hear his voice, one day, with out malice, or evil intent, directed at me, but know that is practically wishing the impossible. 

But, now, strangely, I could sense another strong presence in the room. "Let him go, tomb robber, you have done enough." My heart ached. It was Yugi's yami, the one who was kind. I envy Yugi, he's so lucky, unlike me, I couldn't be lucky at anytime. "Ha! Stupid pharaoh, it's MY light, and I do as I wish, not you!" Bakura must be seething, from what I feel through our link. I have always wondered why he hated Yami Yugi so much. Maybe because he couldn't win against him.

" You DARE challenge, theif! You could never beat me before, and now shall be no different!" I wondered what he meant. Was he going to send Bakura away again? I couldn't bare it! My soul, once before had been split in half, by the same person, and I could barely keep my cheerful mask up. They almost found out how sad and lonely, and depressed I truly am. " Then PHAROH challenge me! I dare you! See what you think you can do to me!"

I panicked, tried to move, but my aching body refused. I tried to speak, but it was so hard, my throat hurt from painful screams earlier on. But I had to try. Had to save my prideful yami from being taken away again. "N-no…" I was able to choke out that much, and able to open my eyes a crack."Don-n't. Please… don't des-story him." I couldn't speak anymore. The sympathetic look that I got from the intruder, made me angry. How DARE he look at me that way, when he would just hurt me more.

" Do not worry, young hikari, I shall not destroy him. I shall open his mind, to yours!" I saw the third eyes appear on his forehead, and a gasp from my own yami. I turned as much as I could, to see him, kneeling on the floor, a shocked, and pained look on his face. "Wh-what did you…" I tried my luck at speaking. It didn't work very well. " Don't worry, Ryou. I did as you requested. He now knows the pain you are going through, feels how you feel. It shall take some time, but, he will recover." And with that, the spirit of the Puzzle left. Just left, as if he didn't hurt my yami, as if I wasn't hurt so badly, I couldn't move.

But, I tried anyway. I had to get to Bakura. I had to make him feel better. I had to…

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keiko: Okay, settle down, and let that sink in. Yami Bakura can now feel the pain that Ryou is in. Ouchie!

Ryou: Joy.

Bakura: **sniffles**

Keiko: Let's give you a short break.

…

….

….

…

Keiko: There! Now read on!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slowly but surely got to my knees, and painfully crawled my way to the figure in front of me. I fell over many times, opening old wounds, and creating new bruises, but finally I reached him. /Bakura?/ I could only speak through our link, my voice seemed to have completely run out. /Bakura, please answer me!/ I was desperate. How could he not hear me!

//R…//

I stopped. /Yami?/

//Ry…ou?//

I was overjoyed! He was going to be fine! He must have felt my happiness, because he body twitched and spasmed, and he turned to look at me, with wide eyes.

//How…//

/How what yami?//

//How could you… stand so much…_pain!_/

I sighed. I guess I knew that someday I would have to explain this. 

/I survived, because of you. I knew you would need me. I knew that you didn't know what you did to me. I knew that you didn't know-/

I had to stop there. If I told him how I felt, he would ridicule me.

//Didn't know what, hikari?//

I knew at that moment, that he had to know. So, I opened my mind more, and let him feel my love for him. He drew back, startled, he didn't understand this feeling. I could see something melting the ice of his eyes, and a flicker of warmth ignited.

//What is this?//

/My love for you, my dark./

Before I knew what was happening, there were salty tears coursing down my abused face. I could tell, that he was going to do something, and was prepared for rejection. But, I felt a hand, soft and kind, unlike it's former cruel tendencies, touch my cheek, and dry away the tears that ran freely. I opened my eyes, startled. And could see, that crystaline tears were falling from his eyes as well. I was astonished.

//No one has ever loved me before…//

I hugged him, to let him know, that I did love him. I ignored the pain I felt, and helped ease his pain. He pulled me away gently, and looked me straight in the eyes. Like a magnet, we were drawn together, in our first kiss. It was soft, and gently, and, I felt so warm. And tingly, but I don't think that was a good thing. My face fell away from his, and I collapsed in his arms unconcious.

(Bakura's POV! ^_^)

The gentle, sweet, innocent hikari, he felt emotions like I had never felt before. And now, as I held him in my arms, I knew that this feeling, would last for the rest of our days. I picked him up (he was so _light!_), and took him into his room , and laid him on his bed beside me, and fell into a deep sleep.

(3rd person POV)

Unknown to the sleeping duo, a window was slowly opened. In crept a figure, who kept to the shadows, and silently snuck up to the bedroom. Carefully, he grasped the Ring around the hikari's neck. And pulled it off. And the dark one dissapeared. Just to make sure, the evil (used to be damn it!) one would never return, he snapped off the middle pointer on the Ring, and left the broken item on the floor.

(2 months later… a little skip ahead!)

(Ryou's POV)

All wounds are supposed to be healed with time. At least physical ones, anyway. But, the scarring on my heart would never fade. For the day my yami turned good, the Ring was broken. I later found out, that it was Joey Wheeler, one of my supossed "friends" that came and snatched my dark away. Since that day, I have been trying to repair the ring, to get him to return, but he hasn't come back.

Since that day, I have been picked on, beat up, and abused by the people at school, and have never cared. I pushed everyone away from me, except Malik, for he understands, and hates everyone else as much as I do. I dyed the end of my hair black, and have not been doing well in school. My mind is too preoccupied with thoughts of my lost darkness. 

I notice now, that I am surrounded by the group of my former "friends". They all glare at me, as if I'm ungrateful for the "kindness" they had bestowed on me. They hit me, attack, almost as unrelenting as he-who-is-gone. Tears form in my eyes. Now, I wish that he was here more than ever, to protect me from them.

/Please, Bakura! SAVE ME!/

I wish my call could be answered.

(Bakura POV)

I heard…

Where was I? How did I get here?

I slowly became aware, aware that I was supposed to be somewhere right now.

/Please, Bakura! SAVE ME!/

That thought rang through my mind like a bell. My eyes snapped open, and I saw that I was tied upside down in some cobweb like stuff. I struggle. I HAVE to get to him! Ryou…

A surge of strength, and I am free. I leave my soulroom, in what seems like ages, and end up in the real world.

I see my Ryou, laying on the ground, beaten. He looked a lot like he did when I last saw him. Except he had some black on the end of his hair, and he was dressed differently. I picked him up by his shoulders, it's raining now, and he jumps. Looks at me, his eyes widen, and tears form.

//Why do you cry hikari?//

/You've returned?/

//Yes, and I shall wreak havoc on all who have done this to you//

Once more, I feel his kiss, and swear to protect this innocence.

*~*~*~*~

Keiko: Liked it, hated it? TELL ME! But, be kind, cuz it's my b-day!


End file.
